AOA
AOA היא להקה המורכבת מ-8 בנות והוקמה ע"י החברה FNC Music. פירוש השם של הבנות הוא "Ace Of Angels" (אס המלאכיות). הבנות חברות לחברת המוזיקה של להקות הבנים CN Blue ו-F.T Island. המיוחד בלהקה הוא שהבנות יכולות לשנות צורה בשניות ממצב של להקת בעלת 5 נגניות למצב שני של להקת בנות בעלת 7 רקדניות. את בכורתן הרשמית הבנות ביצעו בחודש אוגוסט של שנת 2012 עם הסינגל "Angel’s Story" אותו הן קידמו בעזרת השיר "Elvis" שזכה לתגובות חיוביות במיוחד. חברת הלהקה היחידה שהיא אינה חלק מ"קבוצת הריקוד" היא You Kyung (המתופפת), לפני שהלהקה ביצעה את בכורתה Y אמרה שהיא לא תצטרף ל"להקת הריקוד" כדי שתוכל להתעמק במוזיקה ולשפר את היכולות שלה ואולי בעתיד היא תיקח חלק בשאר הפעילויות גם כן. ביולי 2013 חברות הלהקה יונה,ג'ימין,מינה,צ'ואה ויוקיונג עשו קאמבק כלהקה של נגניות עם הסינגל השלישי מויה. חברות הלהקה Shin Ji Min 신지민 ''' left *בעברית:' שין ג'י מין. *'שם מלאך:' Jiminel, בעברית: ג'ימינל. *'משפט היכר:' Rute player, leader of 7 angels, בעברית: שחקנית חזקה, מנהיגת 7 המלאכיות. *'תאריך לידה:' 8 בינואר 1991. *'תפקיד:' מנהיגת הלהקה, רקדנית, גיטריסטית, ראפרית מובילה. *'מקום לידה:' דרום קוריאה. *'מידע נוסף:' חלק מ'AOA BLACK'. '''Kim Seol Hyun 김설현' left *'בעברית:' קים סול היון. *'שם מלאך:' Seolhyunari, בעברית: סול היונארי. *'משפט היכר:' Brain among the angels, בעברית: המוח (החכמה) בין המלאכים. *'תאריך לידה:' 3 בינואר 1995. *'תפקיד:' זמרת משנית ורקדנית. *'מקום לידה:' דרום קוריאה. *'מידע נוסף:' חלק מ'AOA White' Park Cho Ah 박초아 left *'בעברית:' פארק צ'ו אה. *'שם מלאך:' Choaya, בעברית: צ'ואה יא. *'משפט היכר:' Who has heavenly voice, בעברית: האחת בעלת קול גן העדן. *'תאריך לידה:' 6 במרץ 1990. *'תפקיד:' זמרת מובילה, גיטריסטית ורקדנית. *'מקום לידה:' דרום קוריאה. *'מידע נוסף:' חלק מ'AOA BLACK' Shin Hye Jeong 신혜정 left *'בעברית:' שין הייא ג'ונג. *'שם מלאך:' Hyejeong.Linus, בעברית: הייא ג'ונג.לינוס. *'משפט היכר:' Who is the most beautiful among the angels, בעברית: היפה מבין כול המלאכים. *'תאריך לידה:' 10 באוגוסט 1993. *'תפקיד:' זמרת ראשית ורקדנית. *'מקום לידה:' דרום קוריאה. *'מידע נוסף:' חלק מ'AOA White' Seo Yu Na 서유나 ''' left *בעברית:' סו יונה. *'שם מלאך:' Yunaria, בעברית: יונהריה. *'משפט היכר:' Who loves to play the glasses filled with water, בעברית: האחת שאוהבת לנגן על כוסות המים. *'תאריך לידה:' 30 בדצמבר 1992. *'תפקיד:' זמרת ראשית, פסנתרנית ורקדנית. *'מקום לידה:' דרום קוריאה. *'מידע נוסף:' חלק מ'AOA BLACK''' Kwon Min Ah 권민아 ''' left *בעברית:' קוון מין אה. *'שם מלאך:' Minaring, בעברית: מין אהרינג. *'משפט היכר:' Who plays the harp, בעברית: האחת שמנגנת בנבל. *'תאריך לידה:' 21 בספטמבר 1993. *'תפקיד:' ראפרית ראשית, באסיסטית ורקדנית. *'מקום לידה:' דרום קוריאה. *'מידע נוסף:' חלק מ'AOA BLACK''' Son You Kyung 서유경 ''' left *בעברית:' סון יו קיונג. *'שם מלאך:' Y, בעברית: וואי. *'משפט היכר:' Half Angel, בעברית: חצי מלאכית. *'תאריך לידה:' 15 במרץ 1993. *'תפקיד:' מתופפת. *'מקום לידה:' דרום קוריאה. *'מידע נוסף:' חלק מ'AOA BLACK''' Park Chan Mi 김찬미 ''' left *בעברית:' פארק צ'אן מי. *'שם מלאך:' Chanmi T.T, בעברית: צ'אן מי טי.טי. *'משפט היכר:' Who loves to dance, בעברית: האחת שאוהבת לרקוד. *'תאריך לידה:' 19 ביוני 1996. *'תפקיד:' זמרת משנית, רקדנית ומאקנה. *'מקום לידה:' דרום קוריאה. *'מידע נוסף:' חלק מ'AOA White''' דיסקוגרפיה מיני אלבומים * יוני 2014: Short Hair * נובמבר 2014: Like a Cat * יוני 2015: Heart Attack סינגלים * יולי 2012: Angel’s Story * אוקטובר 2012: WannaBe * יולי 2013: MOYA * אוקטובר 2013: Red Motion * ינואר 2014: Miniskirt סינגלי קידום * "Elvis" * "Get Out" * "MOYA" * "Confused" * "Miniskirt" * "Short Hair" * "Like A Cat" * "Heart Attack" קישורים חיצוניים * האתר הרשמי * ערוץ היוטיוב הרשמי * דף הפייסבוק הרשמי קליפוגרפיה full|left|300 px full|right|300 px full|left|300 px full|right|300 px full|left|300 px full|right|300 px full|left|300 px full|right|300 px full|left|300 px קטגוריה:להקות בנות קטגוריה:להקות